


Несообразность

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Неизвестно, когда это началось, но соратники заметили несообразность почти одновременно".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несообразность

Неизвестно, когда это началось, но соратники заметили несообразность почти одновременно. За ужином Лелиана пропела:

− Как мило!

Стэна она тоже находила весьма милым, поэтому отряд, как и следовало, обратил осунувшиеся лица к хмурому кунари. Стэн одарил всех тяжелым взглядом из-под надбровных дуг, но вящего очарования это ему не придало. К слову, еще час назад славные зайчики, подстреленные Кусландом в суп, также были названы милыми, и все, включая самого Кусланда, с подозрением скосили глаза на попыхивающий котел, откуда Зевран как раз выудил вареную луковицу и благородно пожертвовал Алистеру. Затем они уселись рядом, вызвав массовое недоумение, и завели непринужденную беседу. Мабари исслюнявил коленки обоих, состроил пять своих проверенных морд мольбы и обожания, но остался с носом. У Кусланда вырвалось непроизвольное: «Чтоб меня!».

− А? Ты придумал, как убить Архидемона? − встрепенулся новоявленный королевский сын и расплескал суп на Зеврана.

Отряд затаился в благоговейном ужасе. Лелиана пробормотала что-то, напоминающее укороченную версию спасительной молитвы для самых экстренных случаев. Но эльф и ухом не повел.

В ту ночь Кусланда мучили такие чудовищные кошмары, что он вышел прогуляться, да на полпути споткнулся о пса, и тот перебудил весь лагерь громогласным воем. Зевран вылез из своей палатки в чем мать родила, зевнул и нырнул обратно. В это время на другом конце поляны Алистер беспомощно кричал: «Я сейчас, сейчас!» − но спросонья ему никак не удавалось отыскать выход.

«Хвала Андрасте, Создателю или во что там я на данный момент верю, ничего не изменилось, − подумал тогда Страж, − у нас просто богатое воображение».

И беднеть оно вовсе не собиралось.

Зализывая раны в кустах у речки, соратники похватались за оружие и друг за друга, когда душераздирающий вопль где-то под самым ухом поднял в воздух стайку куропаток и вспугнул десяток зеленых лягушек.

− За Серых Стражей! Черт, не моя реплика, − воодушевился Кусланд.

Огрен, не в силах больше выжидать, ринулся напролом, ломая ветки ивняка и топча грибы.

− Мать-перемать! Тьфу! Ты, мальчик, не только девственник, дак еще и нюня!

Отряд подорвался с места и сгрудился вокруг гнома, чтобы узреть при свете ярчайшего дня красного, как свекла, Алистера и слегка оглушенного Зеврана. В траве тут же валялась сломанная генлоковская стрела, зияющую дыру от которой расторопно забинтовывал эльф.

− Когда начнется гангрена, я вытащу тебя на поле боя, прямо к порождениям, и возьмусь за пилу с известной целью. Ну а ты, мой незадачливый друг, будешь своим криком разить ряды за рядами до тех пор, пока перед нами не вырастет гора безмолвных трупов, − смягчал боль Зевран, туго оборачивая ногу Алистера тканью.

Винн подоспела как раз вовремя, чтобы разочарованно оценить чистоту работы и печально удалиться, сетуя на свою необоснованную недооцененность в этом походе.

Обоснования, впрочем, требовало не только это.

− Глаза мне лгут, или на самом деле этот эльф решил якшаться с самым глупым и болтливым из людей? Нет, надо мне поближе подойти, глаза, надеюсь, могут подвести.

Стихоплетствуя на ходу, Морриган бесцеремонно вторглась в общество Алистера и Зеврана. Вооруженный до зубов Кусланд бросился следом, дабы предотвратить неминуемую трагедию.

− ...но самое главное, как и в любой готовке, мой падкий до знаний Алистер, конечное блюдо обязательно надо пробовать.

Между тем горе-храмовник все же сомневался, глядя на бурый экстракт из корня смерти.

− Все верно он толкует, ты поверь, на вкус и консистенцию свой первый яд проверь.

После этих слов Кусланд взашей прогнал Морриган, обогатился на пять склянок экстракта, отчитал Алистера, которому приспичило, видите ли, податься в отравители под руководством главного знатока, и вынес очередное, пятьдесят третье, кажется, предупреждение Зеврану.

− Я же от большой любви...

− Ваша большая любовь может стоить нам члена отряда!

Зевран недвусмысленно ухмыльнулся, Алистер запунцовел, попытался объяснить что-то, сбился, смутился и в итоге сделал вид, что ничего не говорил. Вообще. Никогда.

«В конце концов, − размышлял Кусланд, педантично перерисовывая график дежурств, − теперь часовому всего лишь придется быть чуть внимательнее и следить не только за окрестностями лагеря, но еще и за палаткой Алистера. То есть Зеврана. То есть за их палаткой, − он оглядел творенье рук своих и решительно перечеркнул. − Пожалуй, дежурить будем по двое».


End file.
